Player versus Player
Development finished, feel free to help fill in information, strategies, as you see fit! If you add something to the strategy section, please sign your entry with four tildes (~). Kereminde 10:44, December 10, 2011 (UTC) General Information : Once you reach Level 5 and build the Battle Flag, you can now participate in Player-versus-Player combat. There are two general facets to this side of the game: *Attacking Nations: This version involves attacking people on your Friends list, either with a quick Raid strike or to Occupy parts of their land and leech off Resources and Gold. *Random Matches: Random matches prompt you to enter a battle against someone randomly matched up to you, though in theory they should be within the same power range. Random Matches Here you set up your army on your side without seeing their setup (and they have the same limitations). Then you fight, each side is given a limited time to chose their actions or they automatically pass. Recently in a patch, these battles will not incurr the penalty of death for the units you lose in combat but you still must claim them from your Army management tab. NOTE: This is not currently active. This Patch will activate when Apple approves a client side update of the game. This has not been released yet. Raid Missions You'll be familiar with these as you proceed through quests, as this is how you knock out enemy defenses and claim spoils. Raids are quick attacks which seize Resources or Gold, and more often than not you'll be fighting Militia unless you target something protected by Pillboxes, Towers, or Bunkers. After a Raid, your target has 30 minutes to counter-attack while your forces withdraw. Currently, you need to visit your target's nation when the timer has expended to be allowed to collect your forces from the Army management tab. Occupy Missions Occupy missions are different, as your forces now will occupy wherever you target and start a 4 hour timer until you can collect the spoils. Every 4 hours you can pull Resources or Gold from where you occupy, but you can be kicked out if your target or one of his friends feels you need to be booted out of your occupation. You must wait 3 hours to withdraw an Occupation force as opposed to the 30 from a Raid. Strategy : Generally, you'll want to target spots for Occupation which aren't defended by any emplacements such as Pillboxes or Bunkers. Of course, if you feel like being persistent, you can Raid those defenses and remove them if you really want what's being guarded. It's worthwhile to seize an active structure rather than raw Resources, due to the massive difference in value. Furthermore, rare Resources may be earned by targeting specific structures (Gears can be earned at the Vehicle Factory, for instance. 1 for a Raid but 4 for an Occupation.) : It's beneficial to make friends with people who don't mind you parking a couple Troopers off to one unexplored and untapped part of their region to leech some resources. Or even those who can drop you a note essentially ceding the right to an Iron Mine ("I'm full up on Iron currently so go ahead and Occupy it until I need it again."). : Failing that, you can always park a force which can't easily be tossed out and just make it work for you. It all depends on whether your friends will put up with that kind of behavior. : Alternatively, you can hide an occupying force where it simply might not be seen, and leech invisibly off your unsuspecting host. (I have found that the oilfields to the far west work well for this) Rewards Tables : These tables hold the information about Raid and Occupy rewards from various structures or terrain. Please note, defensive strucutres (Bunkers, turrets, et cetera) will not provide any bonus for Raid or Occupaction; instead they must be defeated or otherwise neutralized. Wilderness Features Housing Military Goods Resources Decorations